


The Littlest Bunny

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Domestic family AU. A series of firsts featuring the latest newcomer in the Dan-Hanaya family.Introducing Kamen Rider 'Bunny' Build himself!





	The Littlest Bunny

_First day in the world_

Even with his hands full with his latest miracle of life, Taiga always had time to tend to his other miracles of life. They stood at either side of his hospital bed, each studying their new sibling intently. 

"He doesn't look like me at all," Nico commented. 

"I wanna be mama's baby again!" Parado exclaimed, throwing his arms around Taiga and his baby brother. 

They were joined by the bringer of disasters/miracles in Taiga's life, who had arrived with snacks for the kids and flowers for Taiga. 

"I too, want to always be mama's baby," Kuroto said. 

Taiga rolled his eyes as his husband strode over to coo over his newborn son. _He_ , bringer of disasters/miracles, was definitely the biggest baby in the room. 

_First baby picture_

One of Parado's tasks as a newly promoted big brother was to add pictures of baby Sento to the family album. Supervising from the sidelines was big sister, ready to stop Parado from doing any mischief. 

As the siblings pasted Sento's picture beside pictures of themselves when they were babies, they couldn't not notice the contrast. While Sento was dressed up in a bunny suit for his shot, baby Nico's little fists were covered in miniature red boxing gloves and baby Parado held two large jigsaw puzzle pieces to promote "Knockout Fighter" and "Perfect Puzzle" respectively. Fans of both games would know the trivia that the birthdays of the game creator's children just happened to coincide with both games' release dates.  

"This guy," Parado pointed at Sento's picture, "was definitely unplanned." 

"You can say that again," Nico agreed. 

_First time being fed outside_

In addition to his wailing, Sento refused to let Taiga get out of the car. He wants his milk and he wants it right _now_! 

Taiga had no choice but to relent. Leaning back in the passenger's seat, he lifted up his shirt and brought Sento to his nipple. The baby began sucking right away, and Taiga could do little else except hope that this one didn't grow up to also inherit Kuroto's personality. Third time ought to be the charm. 

Speaking of Kuroto, the bastard had slipped his hand under Sento to stroke Taiga's stomach. 

"Incredible," Kuroto said. "You're still as slender as ever after giving birth to three of my babies." 

"I went through all that only because they're _my_ babies," Taiga asserted. 

Once Sento released his nipple, Taiga tugged his shirt back down, ready to step out now. He was stopped again; with Kuroto bracing his hand against the car door as he kissed Taiga soundly. 

Drawing back, Kuroto said, "Without you, my greatest creations wouldn't exist." 

Three pregnancies--that's what it took to get Dan Kuroto to give partial credit. 

_First word_

"MIIIINNEEE!" 

Sitting side by side on the couch, Taiga and Kuroto watched the video playing on their television screen of their oldest son running away with their baby son's milk bottle. 

"MIIIINNEEE!" 

The one screeching 'mine' was not the older one. 

No doubt, he was the one who came up with the video's title: 'You thought Sento's first word would be something boring like 'Mama' or 'Papa', didn't you? ;)' 

_First time watching TV_

This one was going to be a genius too. As the quiz show went on, Sento pointed at the correct option, answering faster than the candidates. Each time he did so, the back of his hair would spring upwards, as if he radiated brainwaves that defied gravity. 

"My little genius," Kuroto praised as he smoothed the back of Sento's head. 

Truly, they grow up so fast. Kuroto could literally feel it as Parado climbed on his other knee that was unoccupied by Sento. 

"I'm tired!" Parado announced. "Let me sit on the chairman's seat too." 

From Sento, Kuroto turned to ruffle Parado's unruly curls. 

"When was the last time you combed your hair?" He asked his son. 

Before Parado could answer, Kuroto's eldest came running towards them with a question of her own. 

"What are you plebs doing on my throne?!" 

Kuroto barely registered the added weight as Nico joined them on the couch, draping her legs over Parado's and his own knees. He wondered when Nico had learned the word 'pleb'--was it when she overheard him muse out loud after a meeting with his developers? Though he wished the opposite, he had to accept that he couldn't keep track of every last detail of his kids' lives; the price he had to pay for having his creations roam free. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kuroto caught Taiga watching them while standing still. 

"Come join us," Kuroto said. 

"I'm good, thanks," Taiga said, taking his phone out to take a picture. 

Kuroto wasn't going to include that one in the family album, for a family photo was incomplete without his lovely wife. 


End file.
